


Spikes

by seems-like-a-good-idea (Meribor)



Series: 221B Challenges [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meribor/pseuds/seems-like-a-good-idea
Summary: This is my first 221B challenge.  The prompt is "summer." I used the asterisks for breaks, I hope they dont count as words! I intend to post more of these as well as some updated fics I have put years into making. Thanks in advance for any kudos, comments and subscriptions.





	Spikes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358196) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 

There are two people without who this fic wouldn't exist. The story contains characters from a superb fanfic called [Dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358196/chapters/43466693) by the talented [Carmillacarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine) and the prompt is from a viral pic (below) reblogged by the darling [@221Bvanshika](http://221bvanshika.tumblr.com):

Now I really want a Johnlock fic where both Punk John and Punk Sherlock are going to Pride Parade and suddenly a kid comes to Sherlock to touch the spikes on the jacket he’s wearing. John expects Sherlock to dismiss the child, but instead Sherlock, as is usual, surprises him by kneeling down and letting the kid touch the spikes. He even lets him touch his spikes on head, all the while giving the softest smile to the kid. This makes John go like _ oh shit I’m in love _

The boy said goodbye, leaving Sherlock crouching with John standing at his side. Sherlock looked up, shielding his eyes from the summer sun. When they came into focus he was caught in a trance. There was something new in John's smile. His steely–blue eyes shamed the azure sky serving as a vignette to what Sherlock regarded as a heavenly sight. Sherlock was so mesmerized by the masterpiece he doubted he had balance to stand. 

****

Sherlock's gesture left John awe-struck. He offered Sherlock his arm. John imagined Sherlock faltering just so he could catch him. Without breaking eye contact, Sherlock rose with the grace of a machine. They stood in silence, tuning out the cacophony of the celebration orbiting them. John broke eye contact, feigning interest in their surroundings.

“That was…,” he started, ashamed of the bemusement in his voice. “_ Sod it. Be sincere _,” he thought.

“Beautiful.” He turned to Sherlock. “_You're _ beautiful.”

****

Sherlock maintained a solemn face as he unpacked everything. He was lost for a reply. A terse reply was once boilerplate. The paradigm shifted past the point of no return. Maintaining control once felt safe; now it was suffocating. Forget him versus the world; now, John _was_ the world. Finally, the words tumbled out: 

“Would you like to touch my spikes as well?”

“Oh God, Yes,” John beamed.


End file.
